PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Society for Integrative Oncology (SIO) 16th International Conference, Advancing the Art and Science of Integrative Oncology,? aims to encourage scientific and clinical collaboration across global and inter-professional boundaries to advance knowledge, therapies, and care delivery that will ultimately improve the quality of life and clinical outcomes for individuals and families living with cancer around the world. This year's conference ? SIO2019 ? will focus on disseminating important and practical findings from integrative oncology research that have the potential to transform cancer care through innovative and effective interventions. This three-day meeting will be held in New York, NY from October 19 to October 21, 2019. It will be co- hosted by Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSK). SIO2019 will feature four keynote lectures that highlight the conference theme: 1) An overview of the safety and efficacy of integrative medicine for cancer survivors, highlighting the challenges in and opportunities for moving the field forward; 2) the impact and mechanism of exercise on cancer survivors; 3) the art of delivering palliative and supportive care to cancer patients; and 4) circadian rhythms and cancer. In addition to the keynote lectures, the conference will include three moderated plenary panels that focus on the current state of science for: 1) lifestyle in cancer care; 2) the microbiome and cancer; and 3) integrative medicine for insomnia. In addition, the conference will include eight didactic and experiential workshops, eight concurrent oral abstract sessions, three didactic and experiential pre-conference workshops, one lunch session on integrative oncology around the globe, as well as patient advocacy and trainee/new investigator streams. We will solicit at least 40 oral and up to 150 poster presentations of original research from members of the national and international research community on topics relevant to the research and practical application of integrative oncology including clinical trials, basic science, and research methodology. The conference's specific aims are to: 1) create an international forum in which researchers, clinicians, trainees, and patient advocates can discuss the current evidence for the interplay of integrative oncology research and clinical application to enhance their understanding of the advantages and challenges of the field; 2) foster critical dialogue and collaboration opportunities among researchers, health professionals, and patient advocates to strengthen the translational potential and clinical relevance of future research in integrative oncology; and 3) support the training of early investigators and patient advocates to interpret, disseminate, and develop evidence-based integrative oncology research. Ultimately, we hope that SIO2019 will provide current knowledge and strategies on the research and clinical utility of integrative oncology, as well as improve the outcomes of cancer care in patient communities around the world.